


The old lullaby

by Carousal



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	The old lullaby

-1-

ตอนที่ดราเวนเกิด มีฝนตกหยิม ๆ โรงหนังไดรว์อินกำลังฉายหนังเรื่องที่สาม โจ ฮาน ยืมไมค์จากพนักงานฉายหนังมาตะโกนเรียกชื่อผมตอนที่พระนางในจอกำลังฟัดกัน ผมเพิ่งปาดกำเดาผสมโคเคนออกจากจมูก แกะเบียร์กระป๋องสุดท้ายออกจากแพค ไฟตัดหมอกกระพริบ เสียงแตรรถ เสียงหัวเราะเซ็งแซ่อย่างน่าขัน โจ ฮาน ลากคอเสื้อผมลงมาจากบิวอิคปุโรทั่ง แล้วยัดเข้าไปในรถอีกคัน ภาษาอังกฤษสำเนียงต่างด้าวรัวเร็วฉุนเฉียวของเขาทำให้ผมหัวเราะ หัวเราะ และหัวเราะ จนกระทั่งไมค์ ชิโนดะ ส่งกำปั้นไม่มีรูของเขามากระแทกดั้งผม

ทารกบนเบาะด้านหลังกำแพงแก้วกำลังหลับ ผิวแดงจัดจนน่ากลัวผ้าที่ห่อจะติดไฟ ห้องเงียบจนหูได้ยินเสียงดังวิ้ง ทุกคนทำท่าเหมือนกำลังยืนอยู่ในพิธีกรรมศักดิ์สิทธิ์ แต่ไม่มีใครใส่ใจจะบอกพระเอกของงานว่าควรรู้สึกยังไง นอกจากผิดที่ผิดทาง

นางฟ้าในชุดขาวยิ้มค้าง คงไม่แน่ใจว่าคนไหนผู้ผลิต

ใครบางคนพูดอะไรสักอย่างถึงซาแมนธา ชื่อของเธอกระตุ้นให้หลับตาเห็นภาพหมอ -ใส่ชุดเขียวคลุมหน้าตาเนื้อตัว หน้ากากกระดาษรุงรังปิดปลายคาง- จรดมีดกรีดฝีเย็บ -บางทีอาจซ้ำสองหรือสามเหมือนบั้งปลา- เลือดไหลย้อยเห็นเป็นสีแดงสด ภาพน้ำคร่ำทะลักพรวดออกมาพร้อมหัวที่ถูกเคลือบด้วยไขละลายเลือดกระจายเต็มผ้าหน้าต่างรองขาหยั่งฉายแวบแทบจะเป็นวินาทีเดียวกับที่แรงดันในช่องท้องขยอกขย้อนของเหลวเปรี้ยวจัดคาหน้าห้องดูเด็ก ร้อนแสบยังกับไฟทั้งลำ

-2-

กลิ่นฝุ่นแสบจมูกขึ้นกว่าครั้งที่แล้วที่จำได้ รอยแง้มประตูแคบจนเห็นแสงเป็นขีดเส้นเดียว แต่เสียงดังจนพื้นสะเทือน -เสียงตะโกนก้องของพ่อกับเสียงหวีดแหลมของแม่- ผ้าม่านกระด้างไม่ให้ความอบอุ่น ซอกผนังเย็นเฉียบจนชาไปทั้งหลัง เข่าคู้จนตึงเส้นหลังไปจรดคอ นับลมหายใจรอให้เสียงก่นโคตรเหง้าถึงขีดสุด ประตูเปิดผัวะ ถลาไปตามแรงกระชาก เสียงร้องกรีดของบรรดาพี่สาวดังระงมในขณะที่ผมหลับตาลงรับรู้ความเจ็บปวดที่กระหน่ำฟาดลงมาให้ซาบซึ้งไปถึงก้นบึ้ง

มันคือเกียรติสูงสุดของผม ที่ไม่มีใครมามีส่วนร่วม

เสื้อผ้าชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยส่งกลิ่นหอมวางระเกะระกะเต็มพื้น ตู้ว่างเปล่า กระเป๋าเดินทางถูกปิด พวกพี่สาวกอดพ่อ พ่อกอดพวกเธอ ก่อนผละออกโดยไม่มีใครพูดอะไรกัน ในความเงียบมีแต่เสียงหึ่งของเครื่องยนต์ ไฟตัดหมอกกระเจิงแสงเป็นลำ ถ้าจำไม่ผิด แม่เหลียวมาแวบหนึ่งตอนกำลังจะขึ้นนั่งบนรถ

ผมจำหน้าแม่ไม่ได้ แต่จำได้ว่าเด็กผู้ชายในดวงตาแม่ ดูไม่ต่างอะไรกับสัตว์เลื้อยคลาน

-3-

ผ้าเช็ดหน้าเหม็นหืนเปียกซ่กทีใครสักคนแปะไว้บนหน้าผมถูกกระชากออก ตาแสบแปลบขึ้นมาเต็มที่ ผมเอนหน้าพลิกหนีแสงจ้าจากหลอดไฟนีออนเท่าที่รัศมีต้นคอพาดอยู่กับพนักเก้าอี้จะอำนวย อยากยกมือขึ้นปิดตาแต่ไม่มีแรง การม้วนตัวกลิ้งลงมากองกับพื้นดูจะทำได้ง่ายกว่า

อุ้งมือแข็งที่ผมจำได้แม่นบีบขยุ้มเนื้อแก้ม บังคับให้หันกลับ ผมรีบเปิดเปลือกตา ก่อนจะถูกนิ้วแหกให้อ้าอีกอย่าง

แวบแรกตาผมไม่ฉายภาพอะไร แวบที่สองเป็นเงาคนที่มีแสงพาดเป็นลำอยู่ด้านหลัง ช้านานต่อมา ภาพนั้นจึงปรากฏขึ้นเป็นพ่อ

แก่กว่าที่ผมจำได้ ผมสีดอกเลาขาวเป็นหย่อม ใบหน้ามีริ้วรอยที่ทำให้ดูถมึงทึงกว่าเก่า แววตาดูแคลนไม่เคยเปลี่ยน

พ่อสะบัดมือหนีเหมือนจับต้องสิ่งโสโครก เมื่อผมยื่นลิ้นออกมาเลียรสเค็มปร่าฉุนกลิ่นใบยาจากนิ้วพ่อ สีหน้าเหยียดหยามรังเกียจยังกับเผลอเดินเหยียบแมลงสาบจนขี้ทะลัก ครีมสีขาวกระจายเต็มพื้นรองเท้า ทำให้คนลื่นหกล้มหัวทิ่ม

ผมช้อนสายตาขึ้นมองพ่อ เสียงหัวเราะอัดอยู่เต็มคอ

-4-

เสียงลั่นเอี๊ยดของประตูฟังเหมือนเสียงลั่นเอี๊ยดของเตียง ความเงียบในห้องฟื้นไข้คล้ายความเงียบเมื่อพ่อลุกจากไป ผมลากเท้าไปบนพื้น พยายามให้เสียงเบาที่สุด ซาแมนธาอยู่บนเตียง นอนทิ้งน้ำหนักลงกับผ้าปูเตียงสีขาวเต็มที่ มือวางข้างตัวไร้การควบคุม ผมมองเธอ ตาของเธอเย็นชาเหมือนตาของผม ผมไม่แตะต้องมือเธอ เพราะรุ้ว่ามันไม่กร้านเหมือนมือของพ่อ

กลิ่นอับเปรี้ยวฉุนกรุ่นเต็มรูจมูกตอนหายใจออก เหมือนกลิ่นตัวของพ่อตอนโยกขย่มอยู่ข้างบน การฟาดตีเปลี่ยนเป็นการลูบไล้ คำด่าทอกลายเป็นการเล่านิทาน -นิทานเรื่องความล้มเหลวของแม่กับไอ้ลูกไม่มีพ่อ- ความเจ็บปวดละลาย กลายเป็นของเหลวข้นที่สาดรดหน้าตาเนื้อตัว -ข้นเหมือนแมลงสาบที่ถูกขยี้- ผมรู้สึกอยากอ้วกขึ้นมาอีกคำรบ โชคดีที่ไม่มีอะไรเหลือพอให้คาย

ผู้ชายในดวงตาเธอ ดูไม่ต่างอะไรกับสัตว์เลื้อยคลาน

-5-

กองอาเจียนถูกโกยออกไปแล้ว พื้นหอมกลิ่นน้ำยาฆ่าเชื้อชวนเวียนหัว ฝ่ามือที่ยันกระจกหน้าห้องดูเด็กชื้นเหงื่อเหนียวหนับ ทารกบนเบาะด้านหลังกำแพงแก้วกำลังหลับ ผิวแดงจัดจนน่ากลัวผ้าที่ห่อจะติดไฟ ห้องเงียบจนหูได้ยินเสียงดังวิ้ง ในสมองมีแต่เสียงเล่านิทาน -นิทานเรื่องความล้มเหลวของแม่กับไอ้ลูกไม่มีพ่อ- ผมผ่านนิทานเรื่องนั้นมาด้วยการเป็นสัตว์เลื้อยคลาน เป็นแมลงสาบที่ถูกบี้จนขี้ทะลัก ไม่รู้จักนิทานเรื่องอื่นที่จะเอามาเล่าต่อ ไม่มีปฏิสัมพันธ์แบบใหม่ให้เลือกใช้ ภาพเตียงเรียงรายใต้กระโจมออกซิเจนเลือน ตามองเห็นปลายจมูกตัวเอง กับภาพสะท้อนสีหน้าเหยียดหยามรังเกียจยังกับเผลอเดินเหยียบแมลงสาบจนขี้ทะลัก เพิ่งรู้ความจริงว่าหน้าใคร ๆ ก็เป็นแบบนี้เวลามองไอ้ลูกไม่มีพ่อ

ครีมสีขาวกระจายเต็มพื้นรองเท้าที่ขยี้กับกระเบื้องปูพื้นจนดังเอี๊ยด ผมรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองลื่นหกล้มหัวทิ่มเข้าไปในบิวอิคปุโรทั่งที่จอดทิ้งไว้ เกียร์เลื่อนเอง คันเร่งถูกเหยียบจนมิด หลังติดเบาะ พุ่งทะยานไปข้างหน้าหยุดยั้งไม่ได้ ผมทำได้แค่อ้าปาก สิ่งที่ลอดออกมากลายเป็นเสียงก่นโคตรเหง้า รอบตัวสว่างจ้า เห็นแต่รอยแง้มประตูแคบจนความมืดเป็นขีดเส้นเดียว สัตว์เลื้อยคลานตัวน้อยซุกสั่นอยู่หลังม่านอมฝุ่น รอคอยความเจ็บปวดที่จะกระหน่ำฟาด ซาบซึ้งไปถึงก้นบึ้ง

ผมไม่รู้จักนิทานเรื่องอื่นที่จะเอามาเล่าต่อ

ไม่รู้จริง ๆ

fin


End file.
